Various manufacturing processes expose semiconductor process chamber components to high temperatures, high energy plasma, a mixture of corrosive gases, high stress, and combinations thereof. These extreme conditions may erode and/or corrode the chamber components, increasing the chamber components' susceptibility to defects. It is desirable to reduce these defects and improve the components' erosion and/or corrosion resistance in such extreme environments.
Protective coatings are typically deposited on chamber components by a variety of methods, such as thermal spray, sputtering, ion assisted deposition (IAD), plasma spray or evaporation techniques. These techniques generally cannot deposit coatings onto pore walls of pores within such chamber components.